claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cynthia Cranz
Cynthia Jane Cranz es una actriz de voz estadounidense que trabaja para Funimation Entertainment doblando animes. Ella hace la voz de Elena y el despertar de Riful en el doblaje estadounidense del anime de Claymore. Nació en Grapevine, Texas, U.S.A.. Carrera *Aquarion (TV) as Nurse (ep 11); Student (ep 14) *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) as Miss Akai *B'tX (TV) as Gaku; Private Karin *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Kirino's Mother (ep 16) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Koyuki's Mother *Beet the Vandel Buster (TV); Arin *Big Windup! (TV) as Maria Momoe *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV); Takumi (ep 3) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Sayuka (ep 6) *Black Cat (TV) as Beatrice (ep 13) *Burst Angel (TV) as Mika (ep 20) *Case Closed (TV) as Angie Sebastian; Announcer (ep 9); Audra Kelly (eps 70-72); Jasmine K. (ep 49); Katie Nantz (eps *122-123); Kimmie (ep 17); Mitch *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Mitch *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Mitch *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Mitch Tennyson *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Mitch Tennyson *Chaos;HEAd (TV) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) *Claymore (TV) as Awakened Riful (ep 17); Elena (ep 2) *D.Gray-man (TV); Elda's Mother (ep 14); Sarah (eps 29-30) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) *Darker than Black (TV) as Shizuka Isozaki (eps 19-20) *Desert Punk (TV); Dog Woman *Dragon Ball (TV) as Chi-Chi (Teen); Cookie; Mele; Mrs. Brief *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Chi Chi (FUNimation) *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as Agent Mai *Dragon Ball Z (TV); Chi-Chi; Mrs.Briefs; Princess Snake's Maid (ep 14); Social Worker (ep 16); Woman (ep 16) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Chi-Chi; Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming as Baby Broly *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn as ChiChi *Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone as Chi Chi (FUNimation) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: The World's Strongest as Chi-Chi (Uncut) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: The Tree of Might as Chi-Chi (Uncut) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Movie 7: Super Android 13 as Chi-Chi *Dragon Ball Z Movie 8: The Legendary Super Saiyan as Baby Broly; Chi Chi; Mrs. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound as Chi Chi *Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks as Chi-Chi *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Shelly (eps 6-8) *Eden of the East (TV) as Misae (ep 3) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) *Fairy Tail (TV) *Fruits Basket (TV) as Aunt; Kisa's Mother; Mii *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Ine (ep 12); Liza (ep 10) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Noriko Morishita (eps 4-6) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Muscat *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Ferro *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Ferro *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) *Hell Girl (TV) as Ryoko's Mother (ep 2); Yuko (ep 11) *Hero Tales (TV) *Heroic Age (TV) as Al (ep 1); Operator A (eps 8, 21) *Initial D (TV) (FUNimation Dub) *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Toru (ep 7) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Saori Shirahama *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Marianne; Reporter *Kodocha (TV) as Hisae Kumagai *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Chisato Hayase *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Diana *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Ku Fei *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Fei Ku *MoonPhase (TV) as Hazuki's Mother *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Biki's Mother (ep 2); Kai's Aunt (ep 18); Kisuke's Sister (ep 14); Saku (ep 11) *My Santa (OAV) *Nabari (TV) *Negima! (TV) as Fei Ku *Negima!? (TV) as Konoka's Mother (ep 12); Ku Fei *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) *One Piece (TV) as Bellemere (FUNimation); Child C (FUNimation; ep 180); Miss Father's Day (FUNimation); Onion (FUNimation); Rika's Mom (FUNimation); Young Zoro (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Miss Father's Day *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Hitachiin Fangirl; Twin Girl A (ep 9) *Peach Girl (TV); Etsuko; Suzu *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Kelly Reynolds (ep 4) *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Chieko *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Glaris *Rideback (TV) as Kei Yoda *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Youko Todoroki (ep 3) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Benvolio's Mother; Handmaiden (ep 1); Hermione's Mother (ep 16); Mother (ep 1) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Tsurara Shirayuki (Mizore's Mother) *Rumbling Hearts (TV) *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Justina Albright *Sands of Destruction (TV) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Hashimoto; Monta's Mother; Satsuki *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as School Nurse (ep 9) *School Rumble (TV) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Child (ep 3) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) *Sgt. Frog (TV) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Rika Aragami *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Rika Aragami *Shin chan (TV) as Mitzi Nohara (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Nurse A (ep 23) *Soul Eater (TV) as Lisa (eps 1, 5) *Speed Grapher (TV) *Spiral (TV) as Reiko Hatsuyama *Summer Wars (movie) as Rika Jinnouchi *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Lillith Sahl (ep 24) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane's Mother (ep 40); Receptionist (4 episodes); Suwa (ep 41) *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as SWORD Communications Officer; White Coat Woman *Witchblade (TV) as Kei; Kyoko (ep 24) *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Employee B (ep 2) *XxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector F *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OAV) as Botan *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho II (OAV) as Botan *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Botan; Elder women (ice maiden) *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Botan (FUNimation) Cranz, Cynthia